<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Letting Go by HiIAmSociallyAwkwardButHereIAm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216229">Never Letting Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIAmSociallyAwkwardButHereIAm/pseuds/HiIAmSociallyAwkwardButHereIAm'>HiIAmSociallyAwkwardButHereIAm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, F/F, Kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIAmSociallyAwkwardButHereIAm/pseuds/HiIAmSociallyAwkwardButHereIAm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gets kidnapped by Hoyt... again. But this time she's not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: attempted rape/non-con</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d gotten out of prison. Charles Hoyt had escaped a maximum-security prison. And Jane knew he was coming for her. It was all over the news by now. It was all anyone was talking about at the precinct. It was all Jane could <em>think </em>about.</p><p>She hated it. How he got inside her head like that. She hated herself for the fact that his <em>name </em>made her shudder, made her flinch. She hated how vulnerable she felt whenever he was brought up, when she saw any homicide that looked like one of his. She hated him. She <em>hated </em>him.</p><p>A knock at her door had her jumping off her couch and reaching for her gun. She had the weapon aimed at the door in nanoseconds until Maura’s voice called out.</p><p>“It’s just me Jane.” Maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, maybe paranoia because of Hoyt, but Maura’s voice sounded just a touch higher than normal. But it was Maura, so she opened the door.</p><p>She shouldn’t have put her gun down to open the door. She shouldn’t have put her <em>guard </em>down as she opened the door. But it was Maura, and Maura was safe. So, of course she put her guard down, of course she put her gun down. Because it was <em>Maura </em>for God’s sake.</p><p>But when she opened the door, it wasn’t just Maura standing there. A man held her, one arm snaked around her waist and his other holding a knife to her throat. But Jane’s eyes were drawn to the man right in front of her. <em>Hoyt. </em>She didn’t react fast enough to avoid his hands. He grabbed her, roughly pressing a cloth to her face. Jane struggled desperately but felt the drugs in the soaked cloth taking effect. Her limbs became non-responsive, her brain became sluggish, her vision became blurred.</p><p><em>“I smell lavender,” </em>Hoyt whispered in her ear, his voice sounding far away to the detective as her eyes slowly slipped shut.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Jane came to, the first thing she noticed were that her arms and legs were tied down. She sucked in a breath opening her eyes wide and looking around frantically. She was tied spread-eagle on an old mattress in a dim room. Oh god. She was <em>naked, </em>save for her bra and panties. She caught Maura’s gaze, the doctor looking at her with wide, terrified eyes from across the room. She was tied to her chair, her hand behind her back, and a gag muffled whatever she was trying to say.</p><p>“Janie.”</p><p>Jane’s gaze snapped to Hoyt, who stepped out of the shadows, eyeing her like his prey. Jane said nothing, anxiety swirling in her stomach. If it hadn’t been for the dim lighting, she would have thought Hoyt would be able to see her paling rapidly. She strained against the restraints, feeling too vulnerable lying like this.</p><p>“Now, now Janie,” Hoyt said, wandering over to the foot of the bed. “No need to panic. I just want to play a little game.”</p><p>He held up a scalpel, the metal reflecting the light in the room. He grinned at her sadistically, and Jane clenched her jaw. Confusion lit her gaze as he took a step back, away from her, and then another. Then he turned around. To Maura.</p><p>“No!” Jane cried. “Don’t you dare touch her!” Her voice broke, tears spilling down her cheeks as she watched terror flash over Maura’s features. Her voice became desperate, pleading. “No! Don’t touch her!”</p><p>“You know why I take couples Jane?” Hoyt interrupted as though he was discussing the weather. At Jane’s silence he continued, “Because it’s so fun to see what they’re willing to do, what they’re willing to say to save their lovers.”</p><p>Jane was shaking, though whether it was with anger or fear she couldn’t tell. All she knew was that he was going to hurt Maura.</p><p>“Don’t touch her!”</p><p>Hoyt grinned, stalking around to stand behind Maura. “Come now, Janie. Don’t you want to play my little game?”</p><p>Maura flinched slightly as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her back stiff as a board. She clenched her jaw as she felt a cool metal edge of a scalpel against her throat. Jane’s eyes stung with unshed tears at the sight.</p><p>“GODDAMNIT HOYT, DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!”</p><p>Hoyt only chuckled at her outburst. He tutted, cutting a small incision in Maura’s neck. She winced in pain, clearly trying to hide her discomfort for Jane’s sake. Hoyt trailed a possessive hand down Maura’s side, smirking at the pure rage in Jane’s eyes. Maura shrunk away from his hand as best she could but couldn’t escape his touch.</p><p>In a swift movement, Hoyt was moving back to Jane. Jane couldn’t tell if she was more terrified or relieved. She strained against her restraints again, though at this point she knew there was little use.</p><p>Bile rose in her throat as Hoyt’s eyes raked over her nearly naked form before he moved onto the bed to sit between her legs. Jane could hear Maura’s yells, muffled by her gag, as Hoyt grinned maliciously down at her. Her body shook uncontrollably as Hoyt leaned down to whisper, “I’m going to enjoy you Janie.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hoyt leant over Jane, bloodied scalpel hovering at her neck. He touched it to her neck and she couldn’t suppress the soft whimper of fear that escaped her lips at the feeling of Maura’s drying blood against her skin.</p><p>She squirmed, trying desperately to loosen the restraints just a little, to put just a little more space between her body and Hoyt’s. The serial killer leant on his elbows, freeing his left hand to trail down Jane’s face almost sensually. She closed her eyes tightly, breaths coming in jaggedly.</p><p>Her eyes shot open as the door slammed to the floor, hinges busted. Hoyt didn’t get a chance to react as two bullets were shot, both hitting him in the chest. Jane’s frightened gaze jumped to where Korsak, Frost and Frankie stood. Jane barely noticed the blood that covered her body as she shook.</p><p>“Oh my god Janie,” Frankie whispered, hurrying over to his sister and untying her hands. The moment her upper body was free, Jane sat up, trembling fingers scratching uselessly, desperately at the knots at her ankles. Her hands were nudged aside in favour of Frankie’s, which quickly released her feet as well.</p><p>“Maura,” she croaked, looking over to where the doctor was getting up.</p><p>“Jane.”</p><p>Jane hurried over, embracing the brunette. “It's alright, Maur.” She hugged Maura tightly, determined to never let go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>